


Rain on me

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"caught in the rain"<br/>Minho is scared of storms, Newt comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain on me

“I’m sure you can convince Minho to go, Newt. Come on, it’ll be fun!” Thomas had phoned him a few minutes ago, asking him and Minho to come down to the beach that afternoon. Newt felt like he hadn’t spent time with the group – Thomas, Gally and Alby – in what felt like forever, he just wasn’t sure the beach was the best of ideas.

“I don’t know Tom…” He heard Thomas make a noise of frustration down the phone.

“Oh come on, please?” Newt looked up from his seat at the table as he heard the front door open, a few seconds later Minho came into the kitchen, he’d just come back from his run. Newt couldn’t help but stare at him as he opened the fridge to take out a bottle of water.

Minho had taken his t-shirt off at some point in the run and tucked it into the back of his shorts so that if was hanging down the side, leaving his chest and back exposed. Newt watched the beads of sweat drip down Minho’s spine, flicking his gaze to his chest when he turned round, leaning up against the fridge to close it. Minho smiled at him when he noticed him staring, taking a long drink of the water.

“You going to answer that?” Minho nodded at the phone in Newt’s hand as he came to sit on the edge of the table next to him, putting his bottle of water on the table and switching it out for the cereal Newt had been eating. Newt glared at him jokingly as he had a mouthful but Minho just huffed out a laugh, ignoring him.

Newt brought the phone back up to his ear to find Thomas still talking to him. “-Even listening to me anymore? Hello? Earth to Newt.”

“No, I wasn’t. Sorry. I got distracted.”

“I don’t even want to know.” Newt smiled, glancing up at Minho as he put the cereal bowl back on the table, now half empty and jumped back down to the ground. “So are you two coming or not?”

“I’ll just ask him, hold on.” He lowered the phone to his chest, turning round in his seat to where Minho was now stood behind him. “Thomas wants to know if-”

“Course he does.” Minho cut him off, rolling his eyes. He reached out his hand for the phone. “Pass him here.” Newt obliged, giving Minho the phone. “Thomas, hey.” He spoke into the phone; Newt crossed him arms over the back of the chair, leaning his chin against them. “The beach? Yeah that’s a great idea, why are we even questioning this?” Newt couldn’t hear what Thomas had replied but whatever it was caused Minho to laugh. Newt frowned, which just made Minho laugh even more.

“You’re right!” He replied to Thomas, a grin still plastered to his face. “We’ll meet you there in an hour.” With that he hung up the phone, throwing it back to Newt who startled, almost dropping it. “Did you seriously say no to the beach?” Minho asked him.

“No.” Newt replied, pocketing his phone. “I just said I wasn’t sure if you’d want to. What was so funny anyway?” Minho grinned, leaning in to kiss the top of Newts head.

“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it.” Minho replied, picking up his water bottle and heading into the bathroom. Whilst Minho was in the shower, Newt went and packed up some stuff to bring with them and went to go put the bag in the boot of their car. When Minho was finally done getting ready, the two of them got in the car and headed off to the beach to join the rest of the group.

It took them a little over half an hour to get to the beach, but when they arrived Newt couldn’t remember why he’d ever thought it was a bad idea for them to go in the first place. It was fun for a while, messing about in the ocean with the sun shining down on them, but it barely lasted more than an hour before the storm hit.

Newt hadn’t really noticed the change in weather at first, too distracted by the water volleyball match they were playing. It wasn’t until Minho missed the ball that landed near his fee that he started to realise that something was wrong.

Minho was stood still in the water, staring up at the sky. Newt frowned, following his gaze and noticed the dark clouds that were moving towards them as they slowly blocked out the sun. The other three hadn’t seemed to notice, carrying on with the game without them. Newt used their distraction to go over to Minho and make sure he was alright, he knew how much he hated storms.

“Hey, Min?” Minho pulled his gaze away from the clouds to look at him, as soon as Newt had a good look at Minho’s face he could see how scared he looked. They needed to go. “Let’s go back to the car.” Minho shook his head, glancing back over at the others.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be-” Minho jumped as the first thunder clap sounded, grabbing hold of Newt’s arm and moving to stand closer to him. Newt reached down and took Minho’s hand in his, pulling him gently back towards the sandy beach. Minho followed, leaving the others in the sea.

As they reached the beach, the sand sticking to their wet feet, Newt saw a bolt of lightning flash to the left of them. Seconds later, the heavens opened and rain started to pour down on them, pelting their skin.

“Come on, guys!” Gally shouted from behind them, the group having noticed their departure. “It’s just a bit of rain!” Newt ignored him, walking faster up the beach towards where they’d parked the car. There was another loud crack and Minho’s grip on his hand tightened to the point when Newt thought he might even break it, but he didn’t let go.

By the time they made it to the car, Minho was shaking. Newt quickly opened the doors so they could get inside, away from the rain. Newt let go of Minho’s hand so that he could go round to the driver’s seat, but Minho grabbed hold of it again, opening the doors that led to the back seats and pulling Newt in with him.

As soon as the doors shut the sound of the rain became a dull thud as it splashed against the roof of the car. Minho let out a shaky breath when he sat down, letting go of Newt’s hand so that he could wrap his arms round his knees as he pulled his legs up onto the seat. Newt was at a loss of what to do. Minho was usually the strongest out of the two of them, this sort of thing barely ever happened and he wasn’t sure what he could do to help.

Minho was still shivering so Newt leant over the back of the seats so that he could reach into the boot of the car, grabbing a towel from the bag he’d packed. He wrapped the towel round Minho’s shoulders and pulled him in close against his chest, rubbing his hand up and down his arm to try and keep him warm. Minho buried his face against Newt’s neck, pulling the towel closer round himself at the sound of another thunder clap.

“I’m sorry.” Minho spoke against his skin. Newt frowned, leaning his cheek against Minho’s head.

“Sorry for what?”

“For this.” Minho’s voice was quiet, his breath causing goose bumps to rise on Newt’s neck. “I feel like an idiot.”

“Hey, no. Don’t say that. You’re not an idiot.” Newt assured him, moving slowly so that he could place a kiss on the top of Minho’s head. “Everyone’s scared of something.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Minho never moving from his huddle against Newt’s chest. Soon the rain stopped and the sky started to clear again, the sun shining in through the car window.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Minho’s voice was barely more than a whisper as he spoke, releasing his grip on the towel to link his fingers with Newts, watching their hands.

“Well you’re never going to have to find out.” Newt replied, squeezing Minho’s fingers gently. “Because I’m not going anywhere.” Minho looked up at him, a small smile on his face.

“Promise?”

“Yeah.” Newt leant forward, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Minho’s. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the lovely trafalgar-sev  
> Also posted on tumblr at newtttheglue


End file.
